User talk:Deadkid dk
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Three Kingdoms Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Battle of Yangcheng page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zantam03 (Talk) 01:42, 29 April 2010 welcome You came, thanks! So what do you think of it? As I said it's still under construction and I'm taking my time a bit cause I don't wan to write any summarising bio's and battles, but rather very complete articles. Feel free to contribute anytime. The articles you wrote on Wikipedia look very nice and accurate -- Zantam03 06:06, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Well, the articles that are here are much more complete and historical than most of the short Three Kingdoms articles on Wikipedia when they start out. (Seriously, a few years ago someone just copied all the biographies from Koei's games onto Wikipedia wholesale, it's a damage we never really recovered from. The dude just went "hey, at least i started stuff" when people confronted him about it) And I see there are many things editors can do here that can't be done on Wikipedia, like decorating articles with Koei art. So yeah, a great start! _dk 11:06, April 29, 2010 (UTC) : : No way! I never knew about it. The creator like wrote on the rules, Wikipedia is NOT a reliable source for the Three Kingdoms. Is that why? --Knightrez 11:18, April 29, 2010 (UTC) : ::Sorry My bad. It's Wikipedia is not a reliable source.--Knightrez 02:51, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know what you trying to ask. Many articles on Wikipedia are not reliable right now, but I hope the ones I wrote there don't fall into that category. _dk 11:48, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::I think he's referring to a rule I made in the rules section, where I said not to get info from Wikipedia, because most of it is still not 'cleansed' of fiction. :::Anyway, well the bloke has a point, well, kind of, but it will take some time to cleanse all his articles and maybe even more time before people really think of it as reliable. Looks like a tough task imo to 'hunt-down' all the fiction! Good luck :-P And thanks for the compliment on this Wikia. :::As I said before you're welcome to contribute anytime. Even small things (such as Chinese Symbols on the Battle articles) are very useful. :::Btw which sources do you have? Primarily, I use Rafe's partial translation of Zizhi Tongjian and Generals of the South and also his latest book, the Biographical Dictionary of the Later Han to Three Kingdoms. Also other sites such as kongming, cultural-china, etc and baidu.com, google.cn etc for images. -- Zantam03 20:51, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::I used to be able to borrow books from my university's library, so that's how I got my hands on de Crespigny's Northern Frontier, Biographical Dictionary, and Carl Leban's T'sao T'sao and the Rise of Wei. Of course, I still can access de Crespigny's stuff that he put online and the things I can find on Google Scholar. _dk 00:33, April 30, 2010 (UTC) edit hey, thanks for the edit on the Liang Rebellion, just noticed you made an edit there. Thought u already left this place a while ago :P Busy writing a new article on Wikipedia already? --Zantam03 22:25, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I check this place from time to time when I'm free. Not currently writing anything but certainly researching for my next topic :D _dk 07:10, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::What's your next topic gonna be? I'm currently working on Liang province... after that, I think I might rewrite the YTR. --Zantam03 12:37, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Sima Yi's campaign against Gongsun Yuan in Liaodong in 238. It's pretty frustrating that de Crespigny doesn't write much about the real Three Kingdoms period and the other authors don't put their work online. _dk 00:44, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :::What are your current sources for this? I got some PDF files of Chronicles of the Three Kingdoms by Achilles, but I'm missing 235-240 A.D. --Zantam03 14:19, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::K. Gardiner's "The Kung-sun Warlords of Liao-tung". How did you find the PDF files? I was planning to go to the library to find those, lol. _dk 01:37, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::From KM. Unfortunately it's the only source I have for after 220 A.D... Do you know of any more online documents for the year 220 and after? --Zantam03 19:05, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I just checked KM and while I didn't find the PDFs, I see people typing out the book word by word....wow. Dedication. Pretty frustrating that these people don't want to contribute to Wikipedia.... Anyways, other than Achilles Fang's translation of Zizhi Tongjian I don't know of books that cover that period exclusively, but I know some articles that cover individual episodes...Online, there is John H. Killigrew's "A Case Study of Chinese Civil Warfare: The Cao-Wei Conquest of Shu-Han in AD 263", but I think that may require institutional access. _dk 06:59, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ye that's what I meant. I made a PDF of it myself just cause I wanna have it on my USB stick along with all other files. I think they're not gonna contribute to Wikipedia, simply because KM will then be less visited. :::::::I looked for Killigrew's work but can't find it online anywhere :-( Thanks for the tip though. --Zantam03 16:05, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I just realized that KM didn't transcribe the Fang's notes along with the main text. That's a bummer, since I consider the analysis in those notes more valuable. Though I can't find Killigrew's article online now, I managed to save a copy of it when I first found it. Let me know if you want it. _dk 06:41, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Yea I'd love to have it. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 23:50, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::So... do you want my mail adress? Or can you upload it somewhere? ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 18:14, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I thought I sent it to you through the "email this user" feature on wikia....check your email account that you put in when you register for wikia, perhaps? _dk 19:16, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Found it... it was in my spambox. Thanks man ;-) ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 19:20, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Trying to download it... it says it's not available --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 19:21, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::nvm, it worked just now. Thanks :-) --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 19:24, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I hear you're looking for papers on the Yellow Turbans. Well, you might also like to find Carl Leban's "Tsao Tsao and the Rise of Wei", it has detailed analysis and maps on everything Cao Cao's been involved in from the YTR to Guandu! Really, check it out when you have the chance! (and if you do find Paul Michard's paper, I'd like to have a read too :D )_dk 07:50, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :I've been looking for Leban's book, I really wanna have it, but can't find it anywhere unfortunately. Many YTR stuff can be found on jstor, but all their files seem to be IP-locked or something. Sucks :-( But sure, I'll share some stuff with you if you wanna. -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:43, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Chinese Years Do you know anything about Chinese years? I'm busy making an article about the Chinese calendar, but it's rather difficult.... --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 10:44, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Ah! I can help you with the calender. It is famous (still in use) in Taiwan. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 10:53, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome... you also know the Chinese names and everything? And also monthspans? -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 10:58, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :-So what do you want? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 11:06, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::To have a list of every year and month of 184 - 280. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:08, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::- Wow, well we use modern calenders, I can't help you if its 184 - 280. The Chinese I could. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 11:12, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, well if you wanna contribute, just go ahead. -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:17, May 30, 2010 (UTC) The only time that years on the Chinese Lunar Calendar is really relevant to the Three Kingdoms is during YTR, when Zhang Jue and co. decide to initiate their rebellion on a jiazi year. Otherwise, historians use era names to denote years. These era names are decided by the emperor, so for example 184 would be "Year 1 of the Zhongping era" or just "Zhongping 1" (notice that de Crespigny uses this format in his translations of Zizhi Tongjian), since Emperor Ling changed the era name on 184 to Zhongping ("Central pacified") to commemorate the suppression of YTR. There's no actual way to calculate these since the era names are made up on an emperor's whims, so you'll have to look these up on a chart somewhere. If you really want to use the lunar calendar for years, I can tell you that it's 60 years per cycle, meaning that there are only 60 possible names for years, so for example the next jiazi year would be 244. For months and dates, you're better off using this handy converter: http://www.asia-home.com/china/lunarsol.php?lang=en Cheers. _dk 03:35, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks a lot man, that link is very useful. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 08:00, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Sima's campaign; your article Hey, Still haven't finished reading it, (busy with various stuff, such as school and, of course, this wiki), but from what I've read so far it's very good! :-) I've read the background and prelude chapters and it's well written and easy to understand :-) WHen I have some more time I'll read the rest ;-) Btw, I managed to get my hands on a copy of Michaud's 'The Yellow Turbans'. Unfortunately not a PDF though, but the original copy. Only €20,- :-) Should arrive soon... but if you wanna know something about the turbans I could of course look it up for you in the book, once I have it. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 10:05, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Always a good thing to get positive feedback, take your time with the next half of that article :) I'll keep your book in mind when I want to write anything about the yellow turbans, thanks. =) _dk 10:38, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::It just arrived. It looks awesome. I think they gave me an old copy of it. The paper is a bit yellow-ish/brown-ish and the letters are really 'pressed' into the paper, as if it's done with a type-writer :-D or very old press. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:47, June 22, 2010 (UTC)